elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Targe of the Blooded
}} The Targe of the Blooded is a unique heavy shield found in . Characteristics Its appearance is that of a basic wooden shield, adorned with large spikes and studs. The spikes on the shield inflict a wound—when an enemy is bashed—which bleeds for five seconds. The bleeding damage stacks if the target is bashed over and over. It is one of the weaker heavy shields in the game, being comparable to an iron shield, thus it seems to be intended for use as a secondary weapon while still providing some defense. Location The Targe of the Blooded is carried by a hostile Redguard named Umana in the Dwemer Ruin of Alftand. She is encountered at the end of Alftand, where she begins fighting with an Imperial named Sulla Trebatius after some conversation with him. She will also attack the Dragonborn if the latter assaults either her or Sulla. Smithing The Targe of the Blooded can be upgraded at a workbench with a steel ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, though it does not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means the shield cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. Enchantment Bashing with this shield inflicts this penalty on the target: *Damage Health: 3 points per second (5 sec duration) It cannot be disenchanted to learn its effects. Unlike the perk that causes bleeding damage that is inflicted by waraxes (which only effects enemies that can bleed), the Targe of the Blooded's effect also inflicts "bleeding damage" on enemies that do not bleed, such as Draugr, vampires and Dwarven Automatons. This is somewhat similar to the Ebony Mail, which poisons enemies that cannot normally be poisoned, like the aforementioned examples. The damage from continuously bashing also stacks, and continues to work if the targeted enemy is in the "bleedout" state. Trivia *The term "targe" is an old English word for shield. More specifically it is used in the context of an 18th century shield used by Scottish highlanders. the Scottish targe was a round wooden shield, larger than a buckler. Some did have shield bosses that had a removable spike that could be used offensively. *The damage and duration are similar to that of Frostbite Venom, though the venom inflicts damage at 5 per second, and also damages stamina. *The effects of Targe of the Blooded can be useful when combined with the Ebony Mail, since bleeding damage in conjunction with poison will quickly take out most enemies. Gallery Wielding Targe of the Blooded.png|Side view of Targe of the Blooded. Bugs *Selling the Targe of the Blooded to any merchant may cause a copy to appear in the inventory several days later. *This item does not appear to be able to duplicate on a mannequin (via the Lakeview Manor glitch), possibly as it is a unique item. Appearances * de:Schild des Blutigen es:Pavés de los sangrientos ja:Targe of the Blooded ru:Тарч кровожадности Category:Skyrim: Shields Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor